Hero-Blood Who?
by TrueDemigod
Summary: Candace and Ferb plan to watch the Hero-Blood Who? marathon while Perry and his friend, who is neither an agent nor a part of Perry's host family, battles out with Doofenshmirtz while taking over England with his latest inator.
1. Plan to Do Today

_**From the author of Leo's Story, Zoe's Last Diary Entry, and all works related to Percy Jackson worlds, TrueDemigod presents you a whole new genre that makes you curse you, telling to be too young, and been busted! TrueDemigod now publishes a new story for a new craze: ****Hero-Blood Who.**_

_**This will be the first story outside other works to welcome Phineas and Ferb**_** _as joining the best works of the best. C'mon, let's read this baby up!_**

* * *

**HERO-BLOOD WHO.**

* * *

London, UK - 12:00

It all starts with a fine vacation here in London, where the Flynn-Fletcher kids staying at their Grandpa Reginald and Grandma Winifred's house. Lawrence Fletcher and Linda Flynn-Fletcher, the kids' parents, are going for a exhibit full of antiques and machines together with their grandparents. Unexpectedly, Phineas is joining them, leaving Ferb and Candace behind the house. It is one of the rare times that Phineas is going without his best pal, his stepbrother. The reason he will go for the exhibit is for the best machines to be presented in the expo. They are preparing themselves, being excited for the antiques that was collected during the British wars, until it almost become a suburban junk.

Grandmother Winifred grabs her antique bag, telling the kids to stay there behind. "So, kids, are you enjoying England for the second time around?"

Candace mumbles. "Grandma, I want to go home."

Linda pets Candace for a while. "Candace, don't be mean in England. I want you and Ferb to cooperate in this house, but do not bust both of you. I don't like to see you both in jeopardy, looking it nothing." She turns to Lawrence. "Lawrence, have you check the car yet?"

Lawrence nods. "Yes, hon. Perhaps my car is still in second-hand. Phineas, can you help me start this car?"

Phineas says to Dad politely. "Sure, Dad, but first, Ferb... handshake"

Ferb replies, "OK."

And they do their _ultimate _handshake.

"See ya, Ferb." And Phineas leaves, together with Dad.

Grandfather looks at the kids. "Don't be mad at each other. We'll be back before the exhibit closes so soon."

And they leave, leaving Candace and Ferb speechless. As both friends and half-siblings, they almost never interact each other, especially when it comes to helping or giving some advice but when it comes to this day, each of them will change starting today by Candace, asking Ferb.

"Do you know what we're going to do today? I hope I'll just wait for you to talk, in like 11 minutes."

Ferb talks ahead. "Me? Waiting for myself to talk? Candace, you do not know about me."

They walk towards to the living room. "We never talk to each other, or never to be as chatty as before. Man, you chat like I'm talking Stacy's half-brother, talking like this and talking like that," says Candace. "I thought you are a man of action since the beginning of summer when you and Phineas built the coolest coaster ever."

Ferb realizes himself to Candace. "Confession: when Phineas' here, I go my ego as the man of action but since if I left Danville, or Phineas was not here, I can be chatty to whoever it is, either a British or Scottish but never to a Danville citizen."

Candace gasps. "Seriously?" She sits at the sofa, grabbing her popcorn. "Oh, God. Now I know why you are so British."

Ferb nods. "And since you are here, I'll be my exemption to you, OK?

"I'm gonna watch tv. You want to watch, Ferb?"

"Nah, I'm good. I'll just wait for the next season of..."

They both say, "HERO-BLOOD WHO?" And they both gasp when they both say it, meaning they both like that show.

They both ask, "You like that show?"

And they are speechless, in a way that this is their first time to experience such that.

"How do you know that show, Candace?"

Candace answers, "Well, Stacy convinces me to watch that show because it is based on the series of books came from the _Hero-Blood Who _franchise and, really, I never read that book."

Ferb says, "Candace, I know what we shall do today. We're not building stuff."

Candace gets curious. "Weren't not?"

"Yeah. I almost plan about the _Hero Blood Who _marathon today."

"Really?"

"I can do that, because I never experience you as such good pals, except you are busting about the projects and..."

Candace interrupts. "Hold that thought, where's Perry?"

Ferb turns around the room. "I don't know where is that pet. Maybe he is left or being jet-lagged. Say, you want more popcorns and food?"

Candace smiles. "You eat when you convince."

Ferb angrily says, "Excuse me!?"

She stands up. "Nothing, Ferb. That's my favorite Leroy Johnson line."

"Even you know Leroy Johnson too? Half hero, half warrior, half god? Man, you are natural."

Candace smiles. "I know right."

* * *

**CHAPTER 2 IS COMING SOON**

* * *

**Follow TrueDemigod for more stories.**


	2. Perry's Twists and Turns

DANVILLE AIRLANES - AIRPLANE FLIGHT A113 - 12:30  
30 MINUTES BEFORE ARRIVAL TIME IN LONDON AT 13:00

Perry misses his flight _again. _He is already prepared with his backpack: money, food, some other necessary things. Until, when someone ditches Perry, in his pet mode, he is distracted. That is why Perry won't do the "ditch" thing again. At least, his host family flies out so he has the freedom to go on his own vacation. Here's what happened earlier at 4:00

* * *

Perry looked back at the tarmac and sees nobody, but some random people. He got worried, so he hurriedly turn into Agent P - his alter-ego agent mode - to go ahead of the plane. But he missed it.

Chatter this, chatter that, he was too worry of himself.

So he sneaked in to those random people to avoid the guards, tracking if they said "no pets allowed."

One guy says, "Hey!"

A girl shouts, "Watch off!"

The young kid screams, "My watermelon!"

And everyone still distracts by Perry.

He is jolly and escape en route to the last flight to London: _Airplane Flight A113_.

Until...

A stout guard named _Swampy Avalon _let him stop. "Woah, there platyplut! Platywho! Platywhat? I know you, but I can't pronounce your type of animal. No animals at this flight!"_  
_

Perry put on his sad face. Fun fact: He can control the lonely face to all people, but will this stout guard can make an effect of it? He's a 100% cute factor of the family.

"Look, platypink. Our president, Dan Finkleheimer, made a law called "NO ANIMAL POLICY" because they were the main target of some viruses and bacteria that made affected of some Danville people like HEARS-COV or virus. C'mon, platypoll. Go away."

He released a badge, proving that he is from the agency, the OWCA. Poor Perry, if he won't make it to London, he's doomed.

"Oh, c'mon! Really? I'll let you go on one condition: Can I see the real name of your stuipid species?

He showed the identification of Perry: _AGENT PERRY THE PLATYPUS, Junior Agent of the OWCA._

"Oh, platypus. Now I know, and you can go to your silly flight of nosebleed country!"

And he let Perry go, proving that he was not all satisfied of letting the poor platypus.

Swampy whispered himself, "I guess I'm wrong with that platypus."

As he went off to the airplane, he finally spotted a one last seat , and it's was almost at the middle of a line where stewardesses go these and those. On seating that plane, he covered his security with a pet mode, putting a certified letter that he can go to London, and went to sleep.

* * *

Perry wakes up when someone sees him. And perhaps, the moment of truth: it's not an OWCA agent. He makes fears that if he sees his agent identity, the family goes in doom. At least, in hindsight, Perry just sees a familiar face: It's Stacy Hirano, Candace's friend.

Stacy turns on Perry. "Perry, what'cha doin?"

Perry shows his flight ticket to Stacy, says that he will go to London.

"London? I'll go there too, but I left my sister and mom in Danville because... you know, my mom goes in her office, treating people while Ginger stays in your house, putting some Fireside Girls camping. I told them to not going another camping trip in your house. Anyway, where's the hat?"

He chatters, putting his hat on.

"Anyway, what's the purpose of going there?"

He let Stacy watch an earlier transmission with Major Francis Monogram while Perry is on the Flynn-Fletchers house.

_"Good morning, Agent P. Dr. Doofenshrmirtz is heading to London for his idiot plan. Man, for every plan your host family go to London, Doof follows them like every cycle the boys' creation affect Doof's inator. Sorry, Perry. I'm just came from a facepalm conversion. Anyway, back to business, stop him before he can take over more in London than Tri-State Area. Wow, taking over is such a superbad idea. _

_Good luck, Agent P."_

Stacy gets curious. "Is that the Water and Power Guy?"

Perry face-palms. He showed his ID badge, letting Stacy to read it: _UNDER THE CONTROL OF MAJOR FRANCIS MONOGRAM (AND HIS NOT-SO-BRAINIAC SIDEKICK, CARL THE INTERN)_

"I stand corrected," Stacy gets the point. "Anyway, I'm going to search Candace. She left her phone, while packing her stuff to BustVille. I mean, London. Without the smartphone, Candace will get disappointed if Jeremy won't put an engagement ring taped on her phone."

Perry shocks.

"That's a joke, ok? But, here's the plan: I'll go with your mission. After that, will you help me keep this secret? Put this ring in your badge packet. It's gonna be an engagement for Jeremy and Candace. But, there's no plan for weddings, duh!"

Perry smiles. He puts a chattered thumbs-up!

"Great! Now, that's a good platypus."

An announcer tells the passengers, "Attention Danville Flight A113 passengers! We will arrive at London in just a few minutes. Thank you for flying with us in Danville Airlines."

An another announcer accused him. "Really? Is that what you got?"

"C'mon, Jim. This is not a great time for them!"

"Oh, Rick. You're busted!"

And the announcer are fighting. The people goes laughing.

Perry and Stacy's fun mission will be going crazy this time, leading to their first mission.

While fighting the announcers, a pilot says them, "Sorry for the announcers. Anyway, we are here now at London. Thank you for flying with Flight A113."

And soon, the plane lands at London airlines in exactly 13:00.

Perry and Stacy... welcome to London.

* * *

**CHAPTER 3: _THE START OF HERO-BLOOD WHO MARATHON _IS COMING SOON.**

* * *

**_Follow TrueDemigod for more stories to tell._  
**


	3. The Start of the Hero-Blood Marathon

_Meanwhile at the British home of the Fletchers...  
_LONDON - 14:00

* * *

_[Cue Quirky Worky Song]_

_Suitty-up, booty-up, billa-be-do-do-da (X3)_  
_Do-da be-de-da, da-da, da-da-da_

_Soo-dee-UP boo-dee-UP billa-bee doo-doo-DAH (X3)_  
_doo-dah bee-dee-dah_  
_duh-duh DAH DAH DAH_

Candace prepares a lot of food for the tv show marathon of _Hero-Blood Who?, _because this will another one of that big moments that Candace will participate the boys' activities, but this time, her participation is half of the contribution with Ferb, and you know, they are Hero-Blooders [fans of the Hero-Blood Who?]. In line with the marathon, she prepares the following: 2 soda, flavored with green, blood popcorn [spicy barbecue flavored popcorn], cheesy nectar, and cookie dough brownies.

Ferb tastes the cheezy nectar, "It does taste like the nectar in the season 2 episode of Hero-Blood Who!?"

Candace reacts, "I know right!"

_Suitty-up, booty-up, billa-be-do-do-da (X3)_  
_Do-da be-de-da, da-da, da-da-da_

___Soo-dee-UP boo-dee-UP billa-bee doo-doo-DAH (X3)_  
_doo-dah bee-dee-dah_  
_duh-duh DAH DAH DAH_

They checked the list for the tv show marathon. And it goes like this:

Ferb: "DVD collection of Hero-Blood Who!?"

Candace: "Check!"

Ferb: "Food for the warriors?"

Candace: "Check!"

Ferb: "Candace, seriously, do we really need the wrath of the angst for shouting our fandoms and the like?"

Candace: "Absolutely!"

Ferb: "Great. Now because I additional put a dome shield in this house, it won't interrupt our marathon, so let's get started!"

Candace: "Yes, yes we are!"

And so they _almost _begin the marathon but before proceeding to their marathon, how about some background story of the warriors' bestseller, _Hero-Blood Who?_

* * *

**_Hero-Blood Who?_**

_Half-hero, half-warrior, half-human. All gods to the one._

_Hero-Blood Who!? is an American-British TV-show that consists of 5 series, all truly based on the five works of Hero-Blood Who!? The Legend written by D.K Reckdan, an author of some American books and a doctor in Oxford University. This show is based on warriors' mythology, in which warriors nowadays are formed in the modern time. _

_It is about Leroy Johnson, the soon-to-be Eleventh Doctor of his doctor school called Lexford Institute of Nursing: High School, where students must learn the field of medicines and that before proceeding to college. He was about to proceed the second year, but he was discovered by his best friend, Glenn Kelier, that he was a half-hero and half-warrior. So, he and his best friend went ahead to W.I.C.K - Warrior Institutes Camp for the Kick-ass, a camp school where they learn and train as hero warriors. He faces adventures before the end of an era for warriors. Together with Glenn, Anna Elize, and all other W.I.C.K students, they must challenge themselves before prophecy commits to an end. _

_In the TV series version (aired from 2000-2006), everything is the same. And, for every series they renew, the show itself renamed it that is also based on the five works of Hero-Blood Who!? The Legend: _

_Series 1: **Hero-Blood Who!? - The Thief's Most Valuable Treasure**_

_Series 2: **Hero-Blood Who!? - The Cave of Ten Thousand Monsters**_

_Series 3: **Hero-Blood Who!? - The Ancestor's Curse for a Doctor**_

_Series 4: **Hero-Blood Who!? - The Warrior's Maze**_

_Series 5: **Hero-Blood Who!? - The Doctor's Last Fight**_

_Fun fact: They transport to another place using **#****TRANSPORT, **the half-sibling of TARDIS.  
_

_Well, let's just wait for its spin-off called **The Warriors of Hero-Blood: Next Generation, **another work by Reckdan based on the five books of the spin-off called, The Warriors of Hero-Blood: Another Legend._

_Let's go back to the real world, eh. I eat you if I convince._

* * *

Candace wonders before the start of the marathon, "Hey, Ferb. Do you know where is my phone?"

"No. I don't put privacy on Thine."

"I don't know Old English."

Ferb eats ahead of the bloody popcorn. "Foremost, remember, note that some scenes are Old English."

They laugh.

Ferb compliments Candace. "Nice flavoring of that popcorn, and maybe, I wonder Stacy can get that phone of Thine."

Candace thinks. "OK. Well, thanks, Ferb. Hey, where's Stacy?"

Ferb angrily scolds Candace. "For the love of a warrior, can we now start the marathon?"

"OK, Mr. Glenn, my lousy best friend."

"No fighting, OK, Candace. Let's start."

"OK!"

* * *

**Author's Note:**

_Foremost, it was supposed to be a **spoof, **this will be a homage to some works who are behind the world's favorite fandom, Doctor Who? (for its title and plot) and Percy Jackson (for most of its mythology). To combine it, I'm sure this story will be an effort and seriously, the **Hero-Blood Who? **story goes a little bit more awesome because this story won't be the same without an inspiration. Thank you. _

* * *

**CHAPTER 4: MISSIONS TO COME (PART 1) ****is coming soon**

_**Follow TrueDemigod for more stories to go awesome. Give us a review and I'm sure I am satisfied for publishing this chapter today. **_


	4. Missions to Come (Part 1)

_BRITISH MUSEUM, LONDON - 14:00_

* * *

"I hope I won't zapped that invention," Stacy predicts as she and Percy arrive at the British Museum after a lame taxi driver slowly drives them from the London Airlines, within an hour of span. "And, is your _nemesis _been here for many times? I'm not comfortable of going to museums."

Perry chatters, as he is confuse if this location is here, or in the Big Ben (again). Oh, Perry, there are _missions __to come _and you won't be confused again because another place has coming. Perry picks up a newspaper, _**The London Times**_, with a recent date been placed. He shows it to Stacy, showing clues of Dr. Doof [what a weird nickname, right?].

"I don't like newspapers, ok, Perry? Is Jeremy's engagement will be here?" Stacy reacts. "Well, I must say that Jeremy put a video earlier in that phone," she points it to the video Jeremy made and when she let Perry watch a video, Perry cried. Like literally.

Perry talks to Stacy, telling to flip that page to the _world _news where Doofenshmirtz's latest honor has been bragged, again. Stacy hesitates, "Oh great! I already hated your _pharmacist _doof."

He didn't smile at all.

"I mean, your _evil scientist _doof. OK, I'll read it to you."

Here's the full scoop from **_The London Times: World_ _News:_****  
**

**ANOTHER NORWELL HONOR FOR A PHARMACIST by Andy Cooper O'260**

_**London, UK**  
_

_Recently, a night for the best inventors and scientists had made honor, or not, if they called the worst, at the recent 26th Annual Norwell Honor Awards, an Academy for the Scientists and Inventors in honor of the late Solomon Norwell, the Father of Chemo-Bio-Psychology, who is also the first man of the world to add this type of natural science in our history and invented the solar brain mind. Many of the people who attended the awards are star-studded, either a celebrity or a famous superstar. There are the best highlights that have been presented during the Norwell Honor:_

_1.) The infamous trip of Jenny Florence, which she is about to present the Outstanding Performance in Chemistry Field._

_2.) 3 Chains perform the song, "My Science Love," a first which a rap song is presented in 26 years of awards._

_3.) Everyone paid tribute on the behalf of the Norwell Honor Academy for the late scientist Rudolph von Scythe-vansen, the inventor of German cure for the disease of some outbreaks._

_4.) Free food inside the awards! One day only, as said by the scoops._

_5.) At least they were satisfied when the Academy made history on presenting the **Worst Inventions **in the 26th year._

_And last but not the least, another Norwell Honor history has made as the pharmacist recently accepted the award for **Norwell Honor Legend Award.** The pharmacist identified is Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz, a Danville citizen who wants to take over an area called the Tri-State Area. Everyone was questioned by the pharmacist as he is also the first recipient to be a non-London citizen. He was recognized for a number of inators, including a last inator that are approved by the Academy. _

_Doofenshmirtz said, "At least I was not allowed to curse my friend, I am still thankful to my supportive family on joining the awards, except my nemesis. Anyway, in hindsight, I won't be called as a nerd and a loser! HAHA." This statement was given exclusively to the London Times._

_Despite the criticism, Doofenshmirtz is still the world's most honorable legend in the Awards. _

_We can't finally wait for the next ceremony on the 27th Annual Norwell Honor Awards. _

* * *

"I can't believe it. I am battling a so-called most honorable legend. He wasn't famous, right?" Stacy reacts.

He face-palms. Perry puts on a thumbs-up. He chattered angrily about Doof.

"What a coincidence! OK. Let's just sneak at the British Museum, find the rooftop, and do not touch anything but ourselves. Are you satisfy or not? I almost call the troops to surrender him for being a foolish recipient of the awards. "Perry, the answer?"

Perry stares nothing.

"Or... we can get Slushy Dogg? They even sell British foods at the museum!"

Perry's tongue slurps it, mostly he was hungry since he was arrived at England. His tummy goes aching like what other animals do.

"Let's eat before kicking Doofenshmirtz's _honorable _butt!"

And they run to the booth of Slushy Dogg, possibly like what Leroy always do: Eating the enemy before he is convince to satisfy. And it's metaphor, ok? We'll wait for Part 2.

* * *

**CHAPTER 5: MISSIONS TO COME (PART 2) is coming soon. Follow TrueDemigod for more stories to tell you.**


	5. Missions to Come (Part 2)

Previously on **Hero-Blood Who!? "Missions to Come"****  
**

**1. **Perry and Stacy arrived at the location, the British Museum.

**2. **Stacy sneaks a peek to Perry about Jeremy's "video" engagement to Candace.

**3. **Doofenshmirtz is the recent big winner of the recent awards night called **Norwell Honor Awards**.

**4. **They planned to go ahead to the roof and stop Doofenshmirtz but before that, they headed to Slushy Dogg for a good appetite.

And now for the Part 2 on the chapter, **Missions to Come.**

* * *

As they finished eating their afternoon snacks at the London branch of Slushy Dogg here in British Museum, they are heading to the Greek section of the museum, where they are keep finding the "for staff only" staircase, in which it is also called as the "fire exit." Let us guess: British Museum _definitely _amazes them because for some reason, this is their first visit in the museum and foremost, they almost went to the _warriors _section of the museum.

"Did you see the fire exit sign?" Stacy asks.

Perry shakes his head off, meaning he doesn't see the sign. They keep on looking the sign, from the Egyptian section, to the London history section, and until... it's a success! Yaow! They see the "for staff only" staircase.

"Do you think Doof was here?" Stacy asks, again.

Perry doesn't know, so they head swiftly to the roof. And by roof, they almost look at the view. The roof is messier than Candace's room.

All the junks are scattered. Some junks are falling to debris. Blueprints go through trashes. And, most recently, a familiar shiny thing is found in the roof.

_Chatter. Chatter._

Perry knows that by writing it. He tells Stacy that it's the **Norwell Honor Legend Award **trophy. It shows that the award has a man, lifting the diploma. The award resembles to Solomon Norwell's high school graduation that uses his move until his death. It seems that Doof thinks it is just a junk. And, another familiar person is trying to put a speech to his latest inator._  
_

Perry quietly says _sshhh! _to Stacy, meaning that they should be quiet. So they use the cliche move: tip toe. _  
_

Tip. Toe. Tip. Toe...

Whoops! Stacy _almost _touches the screws scattered in the roof. Perry goes a relief.

They continue to go _tip toe_. Here it goes:

Tip. Toe. Tip. Toe. Tip. Toe...

And the moment is gone. Perry makes a blueprint noise. The evil scientist turns around, shocks that he see the "Grievance" girl and a semi-aquatic animal again. He's speechless, and Doof can't get over it.

He screams, "Perry the Platypus! The Grievance! NO!"

Stacy nags at the "pharmacist," "You pharmacist! I'm not from the movie. Thank God, you should be scared because Perry and I were not afraid of you!"

Doof puts on an evil laugh. "HA. HA. HA. I won't be afraid of you, and by afraid, I mean I **completely unafraid of both of you!"**

He unleashes his button, pressing the _blue _button. And there he is! He sets the trap to a heat-and-water proof rope tying Perry and Stacy back-to-back. They try to remove that heat-and-water proof rope. [Let's say just the rope is immune to both elements, duh.] The ropes are tightening it. Perry and Stacy cannot take it anymore. Perry's face goes sweaty while Stacy gets a sweet, angry face.

Perry chatters, about like what the hey! is going on. Translation: _Why on Earth would you do this? It is like you create British Museum as the junkyard of a "not-so-cool" big winner._

Stacy riots. "**WHAT THE HECK, YOU PHARMACIST!" **

Doofenshmirtz hesitates, "Alright, really! Almost 99.99% identify me as the "pharmacist" and I don't agree with that. And, Perry should fighting with me, what's your purpose, you weirdo!"

Perry chatters angrily. Stacy gets an angry face, again.

"One, I have a name alright! It's Stacy. Two, I'm not from the animal agency. And three, what the heck is your invention? Like, you weren't a _legend _in the Norwell Awards. Everyone criticizes you, duh!" Stacy says.

"Blah. Blah. Blah. Whatever, Stella and Percy," Doofenshmirtz tells like he didn't know these two.

"Perry and Stacy, duh."

"Whatever." He explains, while covering up with that covered invention. "Anyway, I _almost _make success on my revised trap, and at least it is heat resistance and water resistance. You won't get away with that. In the same time, at least I successfully trap a _human _without involving some platypus traps, 'cause the last time..." He sighs. "That dude that I believed that he was in the "Secret Service" is living in his man-made cave inside the Big Ben. I hope he's dead already. And it was years ago, duh."

"And I believed that I was in London, the last time I visited there."

"Are you interrupting my backstory?" Doofenshmirtz irritates on asking Stacy.

Perry chatters, certainly telling that she's giving facts.

"Perry." Doof releases his tongue, showing naughtiness. "I don't imitate what animals do, too."

"Uhhh. So many monologues." Stacy hesitates. "Can you skip to the "latest" invention?"

"Yes. Yes. Yes. In hindsight, I'm unveiling my latest creation, on the behalf of my "company", the "Norwell Awards Academy" in which that name looks like he's not feeling well if he died." He removes the sheet. "**Behold, my Signal-Interruption-Inator!**"

They laugh, literrally that invention was _very very funny_.

"What? I swear I love naming as my _inators! _Failed _inators _exactly!" He cries out.

"Naming inators are like naming some lame creators of inators! HAHA!" They laugh out.

"Oh, come on! If you laugh, I have my laser zap in my coat."

"We won't laugh at you. We promise," Stacy says, letting them to stop laughing.

"OK. So this _inator _will be my greatest achievement in my life because for years and years..." He explains, again. "I never been honored in my entire life, even in the fields of science, they praised it, calling my inator as a "investigatory project." But, on explaining it, this inator will turn off the major problems on cable television in London, but my purpose is to put some programs into a signal interruption so **_I can rule all over Tri-State... I mean LONDON!_ **And by London, I mean, I will put interruptions all over revivals of some stupid TV shows."

"Like what?" Stacy asks.

"Like a revival of the _original warriors TV show_."

Perry and Stacy gasp, putting on a shocking face. [Like Ferb and Candace, they are also a big fan of the show.] Stacy dazes. "What? What? What show? _Hero-Blood_ _Who_?"

"Yeah. That one, but since 2014 is a big year, they will revise it again."

They get relief, proving it that in their minds, they hope Candace and Ferb are watching the _original _show, the five-series show. "I get that we'll be fine."

Doof's watch goes alert. "Oh! McHappy's delivery here! I'll be right back, getting my Jolly Adult Meal. Don't do _one _move on removing my awesome trap."

And he rushes to the British Museum doors, continues his "best day" of his life.

Perry whispers something to Stacy, well in obvious thing, Stacy wouldn't know what it meant because it's animal talking, but for whispering. Stacy can actually hear Perry! He tells the _en route _escape plan because for a literal meaning, Doof is still the master of failure traps.

"That's a great plan, Agent P! But, where we can find the blades?"

His brows go up, telling that he has the cutting blades which it can cut the rope.

Stacy says. "It's a still a good plan, but let's cut this baby up before Doof unleashes the world's most uncool problem in London!"_  
_

* * *

**CHAPTER 6: THREE DVDS DOWN, TWO TO GO **is coming soon.

_Wait for further chapters to come for this story, but before that, scan some previous chapters here, or follow **TrueDemigod**__for other fan-fiction stories of Percy Jackson stories and more!_


End file.
